


Galeotto fu il pennarello rosso

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [5]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 011. Rosso</a></p><p>Alzò lo sguardo inorridito su Seishiro-chan e il pargolo gli restituì lo sguardo innocente, ancora il pennarello rosso stretto in mano.<br/>– Seishiro-chan! – gemette – Sei impazzito?!<br/>Il bimbo lo guardò sorpreso – Perché, non ti piace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galeotto fu il pennarello rosso

Subaru dormiva placido sul divano, dopo una settimana di lavoro infernale: aveva corso qua e là tutto il tempo, si era stancato all’inverosimile e, soprattutto, aveva dovuto portarsi Seishiro-chan dietro, quando Minako-san era impegnata e non aveva potuto tenerlo.  
Finalmente era arrivato il fine settimana, ed era riuscito a tirare un po’ il fiato; quel giorno, nel tornare a casa, era passato in un negozio di articoli per bambini e aveva comprato un set di pennarelli colorati, un album da disegno e un libro di figure da colorare per Seishiro-chan: il bambino li aveva fissati un po’ soprappensiero e poi si era messo a colorare.  
Subaru l’aveva osservato dedicarsi con estrema attenzione (aiutandosi con un righello) a ricopiare le figure del libro: disegnava fiori, stelle, oggetti dalle forme strane, riempiendo di scarabocchi colorati le pagine bianche dell’album. Sembravano piacergli soprattutto le stelline, ma lo sciamano non parve farci caso; anzi, vedendolo così assorto, si era sistemato sul divano e aveva preso sonno, abbandonandolo al suo destino di disegnatore sul tavolino del salotto.  
Aveva dormito placido per un pezzo, almeno finché non aveva sentito una cosa liscia, umida e appuntita, scorrere piano sulla sua mano: aveva spalancato di scatto gli occhi per lo spavento e si era ritrovato, bella rossa, la stella a cinque punte dei Sakurazukamori sul dorso.  
Alzò lo sguardo inorridito su Seishiro-chan e il pargolo gli restituì lo sguardo innocente, ancora il pennarello rosso stretto in mano.  
– Seishiro-chan! – gemette – Sei impazzito?!  
Il bimbo lo guardò sorpreso – Perché, non ti piace?  
– Assolutamente  _no_! – gridò – Si può sapere perché mi hai disegnato una cosa del genere addosso?!  
Il pargolo si strinse nelle spalle – Tutte le tue cose hanno disegnato sopra una stella a cinque punte… Allora ne ho fatta una rigirata per segnare le mie.  
– E con tutti i fogli che hai, perché ti sei messo a scarabocchiare proprio me? – gemette lo sciamano sconsolato.   
Marchiato da un Sakurazukamori di cinque anni.   
Si chiese se avesse mai toccato un punto più basso in tutta la sua esistenza.  
– Quella è la  _mia_  stella – insistette Seishiro-chan – Te l’ho disegnata perché voglio Subaru-san tutto per me! – detto questo, saltò sul divano e gli si accoccolò contro il petto, ridendo.  
Subaru alzò gli occhi al cielo e si domandò cos’avesse fatto di male nella sua vita.  
Poi si guardò la mano e si fermò ad osservare la stella rossa disegnata sopra.  
Beh.  
In fondo un pochino gli piaceva.


End file.
